


You promised, you wouldn’t do it again and you went back on your word and done it!

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alcohol, Angry Aaron, Angst, Bar West, Drinking, Drugs, Drunk Robert, Fluff, Hungover, Husbands, M/M, Reference to alcohol and drug abuse, Roberts old mate from London, Robert’s past, high Robert, soft Aaron and Robert, weed/spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Robert’s old friend, Neil, contacted him to see if he wanted to hang out. When Robert agrees, does he give in the guilt Neil has on him to take drugs?Or;Peep through Robert’s past with what he went through when he was living in London after his dad sent him away.





	You promised, you wouldn’t do it again and you went back on your word and done it!

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I had a dream about Robert getting high for some reason and I wanted to write it. I don’t know how a high person would act? But I googled it so I got my information from that, I hope you find this funny and enjoy it? I think I got Roberts age wrong when he was sent away but let’s just stick with his age in this. 
> 
> Also sorry if there is anything you disagree with didn’t mean to upset anyone.

Robert and Aaron were sitting in the living room on the couch having a Chinese takeaway, watching the television which was background noise now, they were snuggled up to each other being sickeningly in love. 

Robert’s old mate from his London days contacted him few weeks ago, at first he was surprised but now he is dead chuffed because they always got on together, they were always there for each other and now they can reconnect again. Neil, Roberts old mate, texted him whilst he was sitting on the couch with his husband, asking if he wanted to go out tomorrow and go to a pub in Hotton or Leeds. 

Aaron was watching his husband who looked unsure to what to reply. “ just text him back and say yeh, it’s probably been ages since you two seen each other. “ as he takes a swig out of his beer can, resting his head on Robert’s shoulder. 

“ I don’t think I’ve seen him since I left London, I was 20 when I left then so, it would of been 12 years without seeing each other. we always said we stay in contact look how that turned out. “ Robert chucked bitterly. “ but I’m glad he’s texted you know? I’ve got a old mate back. “ he was smiling slightly. 

“ Why did both of you not meet anymore? “ sounding curious. 

“ I met Chrissie at 20 we hit it off she asked me to move in with her and I agreed because it’ll be a prober home. I just lost his number. “ 

“ how did you two meet? “ 

“ when I first went to London when my dad sent me away, I was living on the streets I met him and we stuck together. we were friends for 5 years. “ Aaron nudge him so he can talk more, because it sounded like he wanted to say more. “ we got into some illegal stuff, drugs, shop lifting, we got arrested few times he never went to prison but I did, got 6 months for shoplifting I got caught unfortunately. “ remembering the tough few months inside, all alone in the cell, half starved and beat up because he looked weak and vulnerable. He had to act tough, did few things he was ashamed of but had to do them because it kept him living. 

Aaron looked shocked and surprised. “ you never told me that. Why did you start shoplifting for? “ 

“ telling you now though aren’t I? Also there wasn’t any need to tell you was there?” Sounding confused “ we were poor hardly any money in our pockets so we had to steal food or drinks to survive. “ 

Aaron shrugged “ supposed not. What drugs did you take? “ 

“ only weed before prison, also got depended on vodka it helped me sleep through the night as well as the weed. “ 

“ how did you get off that stuff? What did you take in prison then? “ sounding worried. 

“ just before I met Chrissie. I was living in a shitty appointment with him and few other blokes who was taking drugs as well but I had to stop because I was admitted to hospital, for alcohol and drug abuse, that was after prison, I had alcohol poisoning nearly died. “ Robert’s voice turning sad and low remembering that day when he was told that his body was failing, he desperately needed to stop before he died. 

Aaron had tears in his eyes as he held Robert tighter. “ were you okay after that? Were you alone didn’t you have anybody with you? “ 

“I had few mates who took me in looked after me and I was fine but it was hard to get off it, but I’m used to having alcohol now. I managed to handle it so I’m not addicted to it anymore. But that’s why I got funny with you taking drugs in prison I knew how hard it was getting off them, I didn’t want the same thing I went through happen to you. “ speaking softly as he stroked Aaron’s arm. 

“ oh Rob. I should of known something wasn’t quite right when you were over protective about it. I know of course anyone would be but with you it seemed more somehow. “ Robert nodding his head. 

“ what happened in prison then? Sounded like you had hell.” 

“ things I’m not proud of. I was beaten up because I was basically a kid in there, I was vulnerable so they picked on me. I needed to act tough and get myself through the months so I took weed and spice the same drug as you and it was hard to get off it. That’s one of the reasons why I was admitted to hospital after prison. But anyway, I was dealing drugs as well. “ feeling embarrassed and ashamed of his behaviour back then but that was the only way for him to cope. 

Aaron spoke again. “ did you go back to that apartment then after you finished prison?” 

“ yeh I did, Neil was waiting outside the prison for me and we went back to that shit hole. “ laughing as he said that. “ but it was my home back then I had a roof over my head didn’t I? So I was grateful. “

“ seemed like Neil was a proper mate then? “ 

“ yeh he was, the best friend I ever had, we had our moments but we always got over them because you didn’t need bad relationships in the big city when your by yourself” both sat there for a while both of them not knowing what to say, before Robert speaking again. “ I should text Neil back and agree to meet him tomorrow. “ as he began texting him. 

Aaron looked unsure. “ i don’t know if I want you going, what if you have drugs, or he has drugs forces ya to take them? What if you get caught end up in prison again? “ sounding concerned and worried about his husband going back to his old ways like in London. 

Robert turned to Aaron held his hands. “ I won’t be having any drugs and he’ll won’t force me. “ Aaron nodding looking a bit unconvinced but not wanting to start a argument. 

As Robert sent his message it come back ten minutes later saying that Robert should meet him tomorrow at bar west at 7pm, he didn’t know that Neil even knew about it but there we are. Robert and Aaron carried on with their lazy night watching a different programme getting more beers and more food, they both retreated back to bed at 1am falling asleep quite quickly whilst holding each other. 

Robert was getting ready to go out he felt nervous because he didn’t know how Neil would act when Robert tells him he has a husband. 

As he was sorting out his hair Aaron came behind him and hugged him whilst looking in the mirror kissing his neck. “ you look very fit husband. “ he grinned into Robert’s shoulder looking him up and down, Robert was wearing fitted dark blue jeans, with brown belt, tight white shirt and his hair styled messy which looked even more attractive because it was slightly longer than usual. 

Robert leaned into his husbands touch kissed his hand. “ Do I husband? I’m glad I have your approval. “ 

Aaron laughed started feeling his husband, started kissing his neck again. “ you always will Husband. What time do you have to go then? “ 

Robert turned around leaned against the sink as he hugged Aaron and pulled him closer.  
“ Er actually I need to go now, “ his phoned beeped. “ the taxi just message me saying they’re outside. Don’t have much fun without me. “ he leaned in kissed him deeply pulled away walking down stairs. 

Aaron following him. “ I’m sure I’ll have a great night, I won’t have to see your ugly mug do I?” Aaron replies cheekily as he gets a light punch on the arm. 

“ oh nice. See ya. “ as he gets into the taxi. 

Robert gets out of the taxi walks into bar you can hear the loud music from miles away, you may even see it because of the bright lights. Inside the bar it is very busy people dancing, falling, talking and he spots Neil at the bar drinking his beer. He looks healthy the first thing Robert thoughts of he looks happy not like the last time he saw him. 

Neil spots him and his face lights up, it naturally brings a smile to Robert’s awkward face. He hugs him tight before pulling away. “ Robert mate! It’s been ages since I’ve last seen ya! How have ya been? “ as he hands Robert glass of beer. 

Robert leans against the bar before eyeing up a free booth he gestures if he wants to sit there, they both move there before Robert replies to Neil. “ I’m really good thanks it’s so nice seeing you again, how long has it been again? It’s been about 12 years or something hasn’t it? “ 

“ yeh too long, too long. so what? You still with posh tart? “ 

Robert laughed at the nickname then felt hesitant because he wouldn’t know what reaction he would get. “ Er no, we did get married but I had a affair, got divorced, years later she died in car crash, I married the bloke I had the affair with so I’m his husband. “ smile on his face.

“ wow. Your life sounds full of drama. Husband ay? Always knew you were Bi. “ as he laughed into his drink. 

Robert looking shocked at that not expecting it. Neil looked up and panicked. “ oh god mate I didn’t offended did I? “ 

Robert shook his head. “ no, no mate it’s just people always say I’m gay I just wasn’t expecting you to say I’m Bi that’s all. “ 

“ Oh yeh when we were in London you would always look at the men and women, I knew something but I didn’t want say anything. “ Robert just nodded his head thinking back he thought he hide it well from everyone. 

“ What’s been happening in your life then? “ Robert changing the subject. 

“ I got a house in Leeds working in a bar, pays well. Got no one to keep the bed warm though. “ Neil and Robert laugh feeling relaxed like they never separated. 

Both men talk for another few hours getting a bit drunk till they’re outside in a ally way when Neil has something rolled up in his sleeve. He hands it to Robert. “ you want one? Remembering old times when we used to smoke it and feel like we were top of the world? “ he chuckles loudly whilst having his beer. 

“ yeh i remember but I don’t do that now. “ slightly slurred. 

Neil shook his head. “ come on mate don’t be borin’ Aaron won’t know will he? It’ll be fun, only one okay and I won’t go on about it okay? “ 

Robert looked hesitant he didn’t like going behind Aaron’s back it felt like he was betraying him. Neil shoved it into his hand. “ it be fun won’t it? It’ll end the night in a high, literary in a high. “ both burst out laughing they lit the weed and started smoking. 

Robert felt like he was floating on air everything felt calm and slow it felt good it was exactly how he remembered it back in London. Robert was wobbling slightly walking to the door trying to unlock it he dropped the key three times before getting into the house. 

Inside everything was dark he turned the light on and spontaneously started laughing and giggling at one of Sebs elephants, he couldn’t stop till he saw his husband walk down the stairs giving him a funny look, Robert wobbled to his husband before speaking in a slow, bizarre tone. “ Aaron do you, “ he started giggling again, “ do you like elephants? They’re so so big? “ as he gestured a big circle whilst falling into the wall laughing again. He looked off his head, he didn’t notice the pissed off look Aaron had, actually Robert was that off his head he didn’t notice he wasn’t wearing shoes, or the two weed sticks popping out of his pocket. 

Sounding furious Aaron spoke in level headed tone. “ Robert have you had drugs? “ 

Robert gasped and started laughing again he physically couldn’t stop himself. He was far to gone. “ me? Who’s Robert? Oh that’s me. I really like Robert you know? “ Robert started to lean on his husband stroke his face. “ can I meet Robert? I really like Robert you know? How would Robert feel about the elephants? “ Bursting into fit of laughter. 

Aaron had to get both hands onto Roberts shoulders to look at him, when he did he looked in a daze eyes unfocused, pupils wide. “ Robert listen to me okay? “ Robert turned to look at his husband looking at him like he head ten heads. “ how much drugs have you taken? “ 

Robert’s lips started to move without his voice, it was all out of time. “ I-i took 3 weeds. “ he showed Aaron 3 fingers in his face. he started laughing again started to fall back but Aaron caught him, he wanted to yell at his husband but he knew he wasn’t there. 

Aaron took out the weed from Roberts pockets wrecked them before throwing them into the bin. Robert was a bit slow before realising what happened, “ w-what you doing? They’re my magic sticks. “ whilst laughing hysterically. Aaron takes Robert to bed upstairs because their bed would be more comfortable than the couch and also Aaron didn’t want Liv seeing Robert in a state. It took rather long time for him to get Robert dressed but he finally does it and they both go sleep. 

 

Robert wakes up at 12pm in pain head feels like it’s stuck in a vice, the lighting is too bright and he is too weak, he falls back into bed with a groan. Aaron comes up shortly after brings Robert glass of water and paracetamol places it down next to Robert who has fallen back to sleep. He gently nudges Robert and he wakes up from his slumber. “ I’ve got you some paracetamol and water for the hangover. “ sitting next to Robert. 

Robert slowly sits up takes the pills whilst downing the water.  
“ thanks. I feel like I’m dead. “ 

“ hmm. You look it, how was last night then? “ testing him if he tells Aaron the truth. 

“ err? Good. had a laugh, caught up with everything but I think I drank a bit too much though. “ he cringes. 

Deciding he should go straight to point. “ Robert you promised me you wouldn’t take drugs. “ sounding hurt. 

Robert looks surprised. “ what? No haven’t. “ Aaron knows when he’s lying and this is not one of those times. 

“ last night you were off your head laughing at everything especially Sebs toy elephant. You weren’t even in the room you were totally out of it. “ having different emotions in his voice. 

Robert looking guilty as he slump back down onto the bed, stroking Aaron’s arm. “ oh it’s coming to me now, at first I didn’t want to I did say no but he was saying that I was boring and it be like old times. I just didn’t want to seem boring in front of him okay? We were having such good night and I didn’t want to ruin it make things awkward. “ 

“ your an idiot you know that? What if you got caught? You would be in prison again. You promised me, you said he wouldn’t ever force ya and he played the guilty card and you give in!” 

Robert rolled his eyes as he lay down on the bed hugging the pillow. “ look I’m sorry alright, I won’t take drugs ever again but it’s not like it’s a big deal is it? “ Aaron glared at him for just saying that last bit. “ okay maybe it is a bit of a big deal but I’m really sorry and it won’t happen again. But it did feel good though. “ as he chucked to himself. 

“ no you won’t be doing drugs again because you won’t be meeting him again. “ he silenced Robert as he was about to speak. “ you can only go if I’m there so I can keep you out of trouble. Okay? “ Robert nodded, he pulled Aaron down to the bed wanting a cuddle, Aaron was facing Robert because Robert had his head on Aaron’s chest, he spoke muffled because he was leaning against Aaron. “ how was I acting then last night? “ 

Aaron laughed whilst responding with a grin on his face. “ you were funny laughing and giggling you were obsessed with Sebs elephant and asking if you liked elephants because you didn’t know who you were. But at that moment I didn’t see the funny side of it because i was too mad. “ 

Robert dug himself deeper into Aaron’s chest. “ oh god I feel so embarrassed and stupid. “ 

Aaron held his husband tighter kissed his head softly. “ yes you should be embarrassed you muppet, but when your feeling better you will do anything I want in the bedroom. “ his voice turning flirty as he winked at Robert. But Robert didn’t have enough time to respond as he rushed to the bathroom to be sick violently with Aaron rubbing his back. 

Rest of the day was full of eating greasy food, watching Netflix as they were laying in bed holding each other, whilst Robert was still feeling like he was on death door.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - Smugrobron  
> You can send me prompts on there or just comment prompts on here, things you would like me to write, I’ll put them together as chapters.


End file.
